Priam's Ancestry
by Ability King KK
Summary: Priam confronts Ike and asks who he got with to start the family line. The answer is, to say the least, is surprising to the younger hero.


"Come on, Pops! Just tell me who your lover is. I want to know who my other ancestor is!"

Ike let out a sigh of annoyance. Ever since he met Priam, the younger man had pestered him to tell him about his family. He wondered if Marth was having similar problems with Chrom at the moment…probably not.

"Look, Priam. While I'm glad that you wish to know more about your family…but can't you be happy with just me and Mist?"

Priam frowned at that. Why didn't Ike want to talk about his wife? He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"If I have to guess, Pops, I will. Let's see, who were some of the women who were in your army? Oh, was it Elincia?"

Another sigh. "No, it wasn't Elincia. If you knew your history, she became queen and married Geoffrey."

"You and her still could have done something behind closed doors."

This of course earned Priam a smack to the back of his head from his "father".

"Idiot! Elincia wouldn't cheat on her husband!" exclaimed the Radiant Hero as he glared at his descendent.

Rubbing his head to soothe the pain, Priam tried again. "Okay, so not Elincia. How 'bout Titania?"

"What?! Absolutely not! She was like a mother to me and Mist!" stated Ike, the thought of Titania as his lover was just disgusting.

"Really? Wait, so that would make her my grandmother?"

"…I suppose so. Just don't say that in front of her. I don't know how she'd take being considered old."

"Right!"

"Good. Now are we done here?"

"Hold on, I still haven't finished guessing. Who could have been your wife and my "mother"? The only other woman I can think it could be is Lethe, but I doubt that considering her dislike for beorc," said Priam. Ike glanced away at the mention of Lethe and had a slight blush on his face, both of which were noticed by the younger Ragnell wielder. "…Oh my god."

"Look, Priam…"

"From the stories I heard, I never would have thought Lethe would go for a beorc. So I've got some laguz blood in me, huh? Must be where I get my massive strength from."

"You get your strength from me, boy!"

"Potato, tomato, or whatever that saying is. Still, I'm surprised. You and Lethe."

"I'll admit, I was just as surprised when she started to pursue me. Apparently it was my strength, appetite, and how I treated laguz as equals instead of just beasts that attracted her."

"But she still hates beorcs," pointed out Priam.

"…Unfortunately, but I think she's learning that not all beorcs are the same and is being more tolerant with them," replied Ike.

"…I'd like to meet her. Being a laguz, she'll be super strong and I want to fight her."

"One step at a time, boy. One step at a time."

Of course with this being Priam, he was already setting off before Ike had even finished talking so he could find his "mother" and spar with her. Noticing that he was gone, Ike quickly went after him before he didn't something stupid.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Ike was one of the few **_**Fire Emblem **_**characters, that actually mattered, I could never figure out whom he was supposed to get with canonically in the series, especially since Priam has to come from somewhere. Looking at his Support conversations, he interacts with only four female characters - Mist, Elincia, Titania, and Lethe.**

**Mist is obviously out of the question since she is his sister. Titania is also out since not only does she play the maternal role to Ike and Mist, but she also has feelings for Greil. Elincia canonically does marry Geoffrey at the end of the story, so unfortunately for the Ike x Elincia fans it was not meant to be. Lastly we have Lethe.**

**Looking through her Supports, she has three of which are with male characters - Ike, Ranulf, and Maurim. While her Supports with Maurim show nothing in terms of romance (they just talk about Maurim's and Lethe's interactions with the beorcs), her Supports with Ike and Ranulf hint something.**

**In her Supports with Ranulf they talk about going back to Gallia, but Lethe soon decides to stay with the beorcs, more specifically with Ike. This is something Ranulf already knew and even teases her a little over it.**

**Her Supports with Ike show a more tsundere side to her as she tries to ask Ike to come to Gallia with her after the war and to when she agrees to be Ike's sparring partner if he does (he only agrees to go to Gallia if she would be his sparring partner and says that life in Gallia may not be so bad when she does agree).**

**All in all, Lethe is the only logical conclusion to be Ike's canon lover I could come to with the information I have, but unless I'm missing something I'd love to hear it.**


End file.
